All That I Have
by Zaxel
Summary: All that he has is Leon. Cloud couldn't ask for anything more.  Gift fic for Cassiesan. Oneshot. Shonenai.


**Title**:_All That I Have_

**Author**: ZaXeL

**Universe**: Kingdom Hearts

**Type**: One-shot/Drabble-ish

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: T/13+

**Warnings**: eh…. Fluff….

**Pairing**: Leon/Cloud

**Spoilers:** maybe KH2… just to be safe

**Summary**: (-snorts- I couldn't think of one….)

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney.

**Dedication:**This was written for my good buddy Cassie-san. She is way too cool for words! I love this girl much and she's been extra kind to me so I thought she deserved a little help with her 100 challenges… so here we are! Number 92. All That I Have starring her one of her OTP's Cleon!! I hope she'll like it!! LOVE YOU CASSIE-CHAN :3

---

It was a beautiful night in Radiant Garden. The skies were clear with stars twinkling brightly. The weather was warm and the gentle breeze was comfortably cool. The air seemed fresh and the only sound that could be heard were the soft chirping of the crickets. It just seemed like a wonderful night. Everything was at peace and it was a beautiful evening. Tonight was simply_ perfect_.

Cloud was sitting on the edge of a cliff past the Crystal Fissure. He sighed contently as he looked up at the stars. He was drawn by its radiance when was walking by. The blond was deep in thought about something but soon forgot as he stared up into the dark sky. Whatever had troubled him earlier was forgotten as soon as his deep blue eyes met with the glistening abyss. It was captivating.

"I knew I'd find you here," came a familiar voice from behind the blond.

Cloud was pulled away from his trance and looked back to see Leon. The brunet decided to sit next to him and sighed as he looked at the other.

"What have you been up to? You had me worried," his smooth and casual voice came.

"Sorry. I guess I got carried away," The blond replied as his attention was drawn back up to the night sky again.

"Doing what?" the other asked as he looked up as well.

"Just enjoying the stars," Cloud sighed contently. "They're beautiful tonight."

"Hmm," was Leon's reply as they stared at the stars in a comfortable silence.

Cloud was lost in thought, thinking about the events that had occurred recently. He had returned from the world he had originally come from after fighting Sephiroth and defeating him. Afterwards, Cloud was alone again. Even though he found his real home, he wasn't happy. There was something missing in his other home that he simply had to have and could not love without. He soon came to realize that Leon was the missing thing. Leon was the only thing Cloud ever had in his life and he had to get back to him somehow. There was nothing for him to leave behind because everything he had was taken away by Sephiroth. The only thing left for Cloud was the brunet. Consequently he found a way back to Hallow Bastion, or as everyone remembered, Radiant Garden, and decided to stay with the one he loved most. There was nothing else Cloud wanted more than to be with the one that meant the world to him. Just the simple notion made the ex-Soldier smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Leon asked when he noticed the expression on his boyfriends face.

Cloud was pulled out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at Leon. "Nothing, really. Just thinking about how happy I am right now… being here with you," he said with a soft smile.

"I'm happy to hear that," The brunet replied with a smile as well before looking at the sky again. "You've been gone for too long. I've missed you," he added with a sigh.

"I thought you'd be happy to have me gone," Cloud joked.

"I was," he said before his smile dropped a little and softly said, "and then I realized how important you were in my life."

Cloud chuckled a little and moved his body over so that their arms were touching and he was leaning against Leon while taking the brunets hand in his own.

"Funny how I thought the same thing…" Cloud's other hand reached over to Leon's face and turned it so they now faced each other "because you're everything to me."

Cloud leaned in, closing the remaining space in between them and sealed their lips. They shared a long and passionate kiss that solidified an unspoken promise. They had this strong silent relationship. VERY few words needed to be said between them. But there were times that they needed to express themselves through words (sometimes it'd take half the page… u). You'd know they were having a serious moment if they had a verbal conversation. Other than that, they would talk through their actions or gazes. But this moment was something special to both of them. One thing that Cloud both loved and missed most was Leon's kisses. It had seemed like forever when they last shared an innocent kiss like this one in a long time. Cloud had missed everything about the brunet and mostly because the younger male was _his_ everything.

Cloud pulled away and looked into those gray eyes he missed so much. "You're all that I have and all that I need. There's nothing more important to me in this world or any world."

Leon couldn't help the small smirk tug at his lips. "Is that you're way of saying that you love me?"

"That and more," Cloud answered, smiling as well.

Without another word, Leon took the initiative and pressed his lips against Cloud's again.

---

Endnotes: yep… Review Please:3


End file.
